In the past there has existed a problem in providing clear side view mirrors in inclement weather. This problem has been particularly severe for trucks, especially where large semi-trailers or the like are employed with the extended frame side view mirrors. Such mirrors are supported a substantial distance from the truck in order to present a clear rear view to the driver of the semi-trailer to the rear of the truck. While it is possible for the driver to lower the window on the driver's side the width of the cab in large trucks effectively prevents the driver reaching over and from cleaning the mirror supported on the passenger's side of the truck while in transit.
Various devices have been provided in the art. While some of these devices provide for reciprocatory movement of a wiper blade on the usual rectangular side view truck mirror they have generally been of complex structure, requiring special mirror construction and have made it difficult to adjust the mirror with the attached wiper construction. Further, installation has been of a type not lending itself to ready attachment of a wiper to a standard side view mirror in the field by a driver.